


Prince Charming's Understudy

by SamuelJames



Category: Silk (TV), Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who hesitates loses out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming's Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Prince Charming's Understudy  
> Pairing/Characters: Joe Chandler, Clive Reader/Emerson Kent  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: He who hesitates loses out.  
> Disclaimer: Whitechapel is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It was a little silly perhaps to have had such hopes but at least before there had always been a possibility, however remote. He'd thought that Kent coming out to him was a hint, a declaration that he was available. However while Joe had been working up the courage to ask him out, his gorgeous DC had gone and found himself a new boyfriend.

Today he'd seen them hug outside the station, Kent beaming when Clive pulled back but kept his arm round him. As he escorted Kent the small distance to the car Clive had moved his hand to the small of Kent's back. He'd held the passenger door open too, so bloody polite and chivalrous.

Joe had forced himself to look away then so he wouldn't have to witness any more affection or intimacy between the two. At least Kent seemed happy and Clive, annoyingly, had seemed nice enough when introduced to Joe. He'd been prepared to hate the solicitor on sight but Clive was charismatic and charming.

Objectively Joe was happy that Kent was happy but in his more honest moments he could admit that he hated not being the one putting a smile on Kent's face.


End file.
